HISTORIAS DE SEPTIMO CURSO
by Nadia Pekeita
Summary: SECUELA DE LO DIVERDIDO QUE ES ENAMORARSE DE UN MERODEADOR! Subi el capitulo 3!
1. Juntos de nuevo

¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!! No pude resistirme y escribí la continuación, espero que les guste y que la lean y que dejen Reviews.  
  
(**AVISO IMPORTANTE: que nadie lea esta historia sin haber leído antes "LO DIVERTIDO QUE ES ENAMORARSE DE UN MERODEADOR" porque esta es una secuela y si no, no se van a enterar de nada.**)  
  
Dedico esta historia entera de principio a fin a todos los que me leen, me dejan sus opiniones y me echan piropos, por vosotros he escrito esta segunda parte, en especial para: Lily Posesa, Sara Fénix Black, Lily McGonagall, Prongsadiccted, Sara Meliss, Vialwen y Thrisaz7. Muchos besitos también para Ayda, para Carlita Heart (que nunca escribo bien su apellido),, para Kairi Akade, Sypringen, Eleanor Black, Ayu Weasley, Argie, Hermionetxu.  
  
Y también para los que me escriben muy poquitor Revieses pero me escriben ¡Que ya es algo!: Lily Evans, Pansy Felton, Barbara-chan, Legaña, Hiyono- chan, SiriuS, La dama del Norte, ichan, Ariadna Camats (lo siento, no se catalan, es una pena, me alegro de que te gustara mi fic), Laudya Malfoy Potter, Paula, Naomi, Lucia, Isa, Luna de Black, Lily Granger Potter, Anglik Djlah, Khye, Mar_2005...no se si me dejo a alguien.  
  
Otra cosa ¡ACERTARON! La hija de Sirius y Emily se llamaría (redoble de tambores): ¡LILY BLACK! ¿Suena bien? ¿Verdad? Bueno, escribiré un fic sobre ella cuando acabe este. Espero que les guste la secuela. A LEER! Y A DEJAR REVIEWS!!  
  
**HISTORIAS DE SÉPTIMO CURSO**  
  
Capitulo 1: juntos de nuevo  
  
Una oleada de estudiantes se abalanzaba para entrar por la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos (como todos los años) el día uno de septiembre, todos charlaban animadamente sobre las vacaciones de verano, sobre lo que habían hecho y donde habían estado, charlaban también acerca de quien seria el nuevo profesor de pociones de ese año, pues el de el año pasado, el profesor Daken había sido despedido por intentar asesinar a dos alumnas. El ambiente era agradable, mientras todos los alumnos se despedían de sus familias y se montaban en el Expreso que les conduciría al colegio. Los alumnos de primero parecían algo asustados por el comienzo del curso, los de séptimo estaban apenados de saber que ese seria su último año en el colegio.  
  
Dos guapos alumnos de séptimo, llamados Sirius Black y James Potter se despedían animadamente de los padres de este último mientras entraban por la barrera hacia el andén.  
  
-Mira Sirius- dijo James señalando a un chaval de Slytherin que conversaba con otros- ahí esta tu hermano.  
  
-Pues que bien-dijo Sirius con indiferencia  
  
-¿no vas a ir a saludarle?-dijo James- a lo mejor esta preocupado por ti.  
  
-Paso de mi hermano, es un imbecil integral-dijo Sirius empujando su carrito y buscando a alguien entre la multitud.  
  
-¿fue por su culpa?-pregunto James- ¿te peleaste con el y por eso te viniste a mi casa?  
  
Sirius había estado ese último verano viviendo en casa de James porque se había escapado de su casa.  
  
-Me pelee con mi madre- explico Sirius- decidí que estaba harto de sus estupidas ideas y me pire.  
  
-¿Por qué te peleaste con tu madre?-pregunto James mientras empujaba su carrito entre los inquietos alumnos de primero.  
  
-Cuando llegue del colegio este verano-explico Sirius esquivando alumnos como podía y sin parar de buscar a alguien en la multitud de alumnos- el idiota de mi hermano le contó a mi madre que yo me había liado con una hija de muggles, ya saben como dicen ellos, una "sangre sucia". Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, me dijo que era la vergüenza de la familia y que ya podía dejar a esa chica si quería seguir viviendo bajo su techo, por eso me escape, antes muerto que estar sin Emily. En mi casa da igual que te hayas enfrentado a magos oscuros para salvar a tu novia, tiene mas merito torturar inocentes, a mi madre le hubiera gustado que yo hubiese sido uno de los enmascarados que torturo a Lily y a Em el año pasado.  
  
-¡Joder!- susurro James impresionado por lo que su amigo le acababa de contar, no conseguía comprender como de una familia de magos oscuros como eran los Black, había salido alguien como Sirius, que moriría por su querida Emily (algo que nunca haría un Slytherin) aunque ella fuese hija de muggles.  
  
-Escucha-dijo Sirius mirando seriamente a James- no le cuentes nada de esto a Emily, si se entera de que me escapado de casa y he discutido con mi madre por que ella no quería que fuésemos novios se pondrá muy triste.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo James  
  
-Ni tampoco se te ocurra contárselo a Lily-dijo Sirius a modo de advertencia  
  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto James quien había estado pensando en comentarlo con Lily.  
  
-Pues por que Lily y Emily se lo cuentan todo-dijo Sirius- y seguro que si se lo cuentas a Lily; Lily se lo acabara contando a Emily  
  
-Bueno, pues no se lo cuento-dijo James – oye ¿tu crees que se lo cuentan todo?¿pero todo todo?  
  
-no se, son muy amigas y eso, ya sabes como son las chicas...-dijo Sirius que no pudo evitar poner un tono de machito que nunca habría puesto delante de Emily. – Oye- dijo volviendo ya a su tono de voz habitual- y ¿tú le has contado a tus padres que estas saliendo con Lily?  
  
-Si-dijo James- mi madre se paso cotilleando todas las lechuzas que salían y entraban de mi casa y un día me pregunto que quien era Lily Evans y porque la escribía tanto y la dije que era mi novia.  
  
-¿y como reacciono?-pregunto Sirius divertido  
  
-Se puso como loca de contenta y empezó a decir que ya era hora de que me echara novia y que ella pensaba que me iba a quedar soltero toda mi vida, porque yo era un cabra loca, y que bendita era la chica por aguantarme-dijo James poniendo cara de no entender por que su madre pensaba que el era un cabra loca.  
  
-¿tus padres saben que Lily es de sangre muggle?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Si- dijo James- pero a ellos no les importa, les da igual. Es mas, creo que mi madre le enviara un regalo a Lily por navidad solo por soportarme.  
  
-Pues si, la chica lo merece por que para soportarte a ti hay que estar cargado con kilos de paciencia- bromeo Sirius  
  
-ja, ja, ja- rió sarcásticamente James levantando las cejas y haciendo su habitual gesto de revolverse el pelo.  
  
-Creo que yo a tus padres también les voy a enviar algo por navidad-dijo Sirius- se han portado muy bien conmigo acogiéndome en su casa todo el verano y todo eso...  
  
James vislumbro en la multitud a su querido amigo Remus Lupin, que se acercaba, agarrado de la mano de su novia, Niky.  
  
-Hola chicos- saludo Niky alegremente cuando estuvieron al lado de James y Sirius.  
  
-Hola Niky-dijo James- ¿que tal el verano?  
  
-Genial-dijo Niky- aunque os he echado de menos a todos, sobre todo a este- dijo señalando a Remus al que estaba agarrada de la mano y la sonreía alegre de volverla a ver- me habéis contagiado eso de hacer bromas a todo el mundo, me he pasado todo el tiempo haciendo bromas, pero como no se puede usar la magia fuera del colegio me salen bromas algo menos espectaculares.  
  
-¿Y a ti como te ha ido Lunático?-pregunto Sirius a Lupin.  
  
-Pues como siempre- dijo Lupin- ya tenia ganas de volver, el año pasado fue un curso genial, bueno salvo por todo eso del secuestro y que Lily estuviera en coma, por lo demás lo pasamos muy bien, me da pena que este año sea el ultimo.  
  
-Y a mi también- dijo James  
  
-Oye-dijo Sirius impaciente- ¿habéis visto a Emily? Me muero de ganas de verla y...  
  
-¿Y a Lily?- dijo James  
  
-Ya están dentro del tren- dijo Niky- estaban colocando los baúles, ya sabéis que el baúl de Lily pesa siempre una tonelada y media...  
  
Todos entraron en el tren a buscar a sus compañeras. Lily y Emily estaban ya en uno de los compartimentos del tren, ya habían subido al porta equipajes el baúl de Lily ( que efectivamente pesaba una tonelada), y ahora intentaban subir el de Emily, que aunque pesaba algo menos, también pesaba lo suyo.  
  
-¡Vamos con fuerza!-decía Emily a su amiga haciendo fuerza mientras trataban de subir el baúl- si hemos podido con el tuyo podemos con este.  
  
El baúl se cayó y rodó estrepitosamente por el suelo, pero las muchachas no se rindieron y volvieron a intentarlo agarrando cada una por un extremo del baúl.  
  
-A la de tres- dijo Lily- una...dos...y tres.  
  
-¡Un momento!-dijo Emily-¿Por qué demonios no lo subimos con magia?  
  
-es que no se si técnicamente se nos esta permitido- dijo Lily- por que aun no estamos en Hogwarst.  
  
-¡pero estamos en el tren!- insistió Emily poniendo un tono de voz de estar diciendo algo muy evidente  
  
-pero el tren aun no ha arrancado- dijo Lily imitando el tono de voz de su amiga.  
  
-¿y crees que eso importa?-dijo Emily fastidiada  
  
-No se, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que el ministerio de magia nos sancione, en el tren si se puede hacer magia, pero me parece que no se puede hasta que no haya arrancado y estemos fuera, legalmente, del mundo muggle- dijo Lily.  
  
-Los de el ministerio de magia son unos gilipoyas-dijo Emily algo harta, dándose cuenta de que su amiga tenia razón-si no quieren que hagamos magia en el tren que pongan el porta equipajes abajo ¿no crees?  
  
-Pues si-corroboro Lily- son tontos del culo.  
  
En ese momento entro Peter por la puerta:  
  
-¡Hola!-dijo sentándose cómodamente en un sillón sin preocuparse de ayudar a las muchachas a subir el baúl al portaequipajes.  
  
-Hola Peter- dijeron Lily y Emily al unísono sin alegrarse en exceso de la llegada de Peter por el que no sentían tanta simpatía como por el resto de los merodeadores.  
  
-¿has visto a Sirius?-pregunto Emily enseguida.  
  
-¿y a James?- dijo Lily  
  
-Me parece que estaban fuera saludando a Remus y a Niky, ahora entraran- aclaro Peter mirando cuidadosamente el trasero de Emily y también el de Lily.  
  
-¿no piensas ayudarnos a subir el baúl?-pregunto Emily algo molesta  
  
-Si...es que tengo que irme...ahora vengo- dijo Peter saliendo por la puerta del compartimiento.  
  
-Este tío siempre igual, cuando hay que ayudar, huye- dijo Emily agachándose para coger el baúl.  
  
-Tengo un montonazo de ganas de ver a James- dijo Lily mirando por la ventanilla mientras se agachaba para coger el baúl.  
  
-Y yo a Sirius- dijo Emily sin poder evitar una sonrisita tierna- le he echado mucho de menos...  
  
-¡Voy al baño!-dijo de repente Lily  
  
-Joder tía, no me abandones aquí con el baúl, que pareces Peter- se quejo Emily  
  
-es que me hago pis- explico Lily- y quiero ir antes de que arranque el tren, pero ahora vuelvo y te ayudo.  
  
-Valeeee- acepto Emily  
  
Lily se fue por los pasillos en dirección al baño mientras Emily se ponía a mirar distraídamente por la ventanilla viendo los estudiantes entrar al tren.  
  
Niky, Remus, Sirius y James buscaban de compartimiento en compartimiento a Lily y a Emily. Cuando James, Sirius o Lupin abrían un compartimiento lleno de fans cerraban rápidamente la puerta, porque si no se pegaban a ellos como lapas, y sobre todo a James y a Sirius, ya que todo el mundo sabia lo valientes que habían sido enfrentándose el año pasado con un montón de Slytherins por salvar a las chicas y aquel acto heroico había traído como consecuencia que ambos tuvieran aun mas fans que antes. Cuando entraron en uno de los compartimentos del tren Sirius vio que había un grupo de chicas de Huffelpuff, entre las que se encontraba Melinda alias "la fresca de Huffelpuff" con la que Sirius había tenido un escarceo el año pasado antes de estar con Emily. La muchacha le saludo de manera coqueta pero Sirius la ignoro y cerró la puerta cuando comprobó que Emily no estaba en aquel vagón.  
  
Cuando llegaron mas o menos al compartimiento numero quince que revisaban, Sirius abrió la puerta y vio a Emily de espaldas mirando por la ventanilla, su baúl estaba en el suelo, sin duda no habían conseguido subirlo aun. Solo de ver la silueta de la muchacha por detrás Sirius sintió que había merecido la pena escaparse de casa por estar con ella, solo verla le había alegrado el día.  
  
-¡Hola niñata!-dijo Sirius alegremente-¿necesitas ayudita con el baúl?  
  
Emily se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Sirius y al instante se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Sirius miro a Emily y la vio igual de bonita que siempre, con su cara de picara, de niña traviesa, sus ojos azul intenso, sus labios rojos, su piel clarita y su pelo negro, aunque la muchacha había crecido un par de centímetros, Sirius seguía siendo una cabeza mas alto que ella.  
  
-¡Hola niñato!-dijo Emily en tono alegre mientras ambos se abrazaban después de un mes sin verse- no necesito tu ayuda con el baúl, soy una mujer independiente que puede subir el baúl sin ayuda de su novio.  
  
-Como te he echado de menos pequeñaja insoportable- le susurro Sirius al oído a Emily.  
  
-Y yo a ti imbecil-dijo Emily con el mismo tono tierno dándole un largo beso en la boca.  
  
James quedo un poco desconcertado observando como se insultaban y se daban besos al mismo tiempo. Y luego pregunto:  
  
-¿Dónde esta Lily?  
  
-Ha ido al baño-dijo Emily intentando esquivar las cosquillas que le hacia Sirius en ese instante.  
  
-Voy a buscarla-dijo James saliendo del vagón al mismo tiempo que entraban en el Lupin y Niky.  
  
-Has crecido, Em, se te ve mas alta- dijo Sirius observando atentamente a su novia que ahora le pillaba a una altura perfecta para el.  
  
-¿insinúas que antes era bajita?-dijo Emily suspicaz levantando las cejas.  
  
-Si, bajita pero preciosa-dijo Sirius dándole un breve beso en la boca.  
  
-Bueno-interrumpió Lupin- ¿subimos el baúl?  
  
Entre Lupin, Niky, Sirius y Emily subieron el baúl al portaequipajes, mientras tanto James vio a Lily que venia frente a el por el pasillo del tren.  
  
-Disculpe señorita- dijo en tono de broma cuando la tuvo en frente- ¿nos conocemos de algo? Es que me suena mucho su cara...  
  
-Si, usted también me suena a mi- dijo Lily continuándole la broma y fingiendo cara de cómo si tratara de acordarse de que conocía a aquel chico- no se...  
  
-Es que me recuerda usted mucho a mi novia- dijo James- ella también es pelirroja, y así delgadita y muy guapa...como usted ¿no la habrá visto por aquí? Es que la estoy buscando...  
  
-Si, he visto a una chica pelirroja que huía despavorida porque le tenia miedo a cierto chico de pelo azabache...-dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
-¿Miedo?¿porque?-pregunto James acercándose mucho mucho a la muchacha- en todo caso seria el chico de pelo azabache el que le tenia que temer a la pelirroja, por petrificarle en el vestíbulo, y hacerle levitar durante una semana. Etc, etc...  
  
-La chica pelirroja pide disculpas al chico del pelo azabache-dijo Lily  
  
-El chico de pelo azabache acepta las disculpas-dijo James besando a la muchacha.  
  
Después de una rato de besos y bromas decidieron volver al compartimiento con los demás.  
  
-¿Qué tal el reencuentro de Emily y Sirius?-pregunto Lily a James mientras avanzaban dados de la mano por el pasillo hacia el compartimiento.  
  
-Pues ya sabes, la misma proporción de besos que de insultos-dijo James  
  
-Con lo que se quieren y como les gusta hacerse de rabiar- dijo Lily  
  
Llegaron al compartimiento, donde Niky, Remus, Emily y Sirius ya habían subido todo el equipaje y charlaban animadamente contándose el verano. Estuvieron un rato riendo y contándose anécdotas los seis. Peter llego al rato, cuando James contaba algo sobre una libélula gigantesca que se encontró en la piscina mágica municipal, provocando la risa de todos.  
  
-eso no era una libélula normal, os lo digo yo, si tenia el tamaño de un buey-dijo el muchacho acabando su anécdota.  
  
A medida que el expreso se acercaba a Hogwarst, la noche iba llegando, Emily y Sirius se habían quedado dormidos (como siempre al mismo tiempo) muy abrazaditos. Mientras Peter leía el profeta y Niky y Lupin jugaban al ajedrez, Lily, que estaba abrazada a James, pensaba en como se parecía esa escena a el día que finalizo sexto curso cuando volvían en el tren.  
  
-Ya estamos todos otra vez-susurro James- juntos de nuevo merodeadores y merodeadoras.  
  
-¿Cómo crees que será este curso?-pregunto Lily.  
  
-Pues estupendo-dijo james- no ves que si tu estas conmigo nada puede ir mal.  
  
Cuando el tren llego a Hosgmeade, todos empezaron a salir. Sirius despertó tiernamente a Emily (a base de besos por el cuello) y todos salieron a la estación y cogieron los carruajes.  
  
-Recuerdo el primer día que vi Hogwarst, me impresiono muchísimo-dijo Emily mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje cuando se acercaban al colegio- pero nunca a dejado de impresionarme, en todos los años que llevo aquí, cada vez que llego al colegio y lo miro, me parece maravilloso.  
  
-Es que es maravilloso-confirmo Niky.  
  
Cruzaron las puertas de los cerdos alados, atravesaron los terrenos del colegio y llegaron a la puerta. Todos bajaron de los carruajes entraron al vestíbulo.  
  
-Hace frío- susurro Emily frotándose los brazos.  
  
-¿quieres mi abrigo?-pregunto preocupado Sirius a Emily.  
  
-no gracias-dijo Emily sonriéndole por el gesto tan lindo de cederle su abrigo- ahora en el gran comedor seguro que hace mas calorcito.  
  
Efectivamente cuando entraron al gran comedor, la temperatura era calida, y todos se quitaron las capas y abrigos y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando que comenzara el banquete. Entraron los alumnos de primero, algo asustados, el sombrero seleccionador hizo su intervención habitual (cancioncilla y selección) y Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y también a los antiguos.  
  
-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, y sin enrollarme mas... ¡A comer!-dijo el divertido director.  
  
Todos se lanzaron al ataque de los deliciosos manjares que los elfos domésticos habían preparado mientras charlaban animadamente:  
  
-Pufff...este año tenemos un montón de bromas pensadas-dijo James.  
  
-Y las que tenemos apuntadas en la lista de "bromas pendientes" por que no nos dio tiempo ha hacer el año pasado después del coma de Lily-dijo Niky.  
  
-Si, como la de dormir a todos los Slytherins echándoles poción del sueño en la comida...-dijo Emily.  
  
-¡Esa es muy buena!-dijo Lupin-¡Esa tenemos que hacerla!  
  
-me pasas los guisantes-interrumpió Peter  
  
-mañana mismo buscamos los ingredientes para la poción del sueño-dijo Sirius sirviéndose patatas y sirviéndole también a Emily.  
  
-O sea que vamos a empezar con una broma fuertecita-dijo Lily sonriendo malévolamente- muy bien, mañana buscaremos los ingredientes...  
  
-Sabéis, yo creo, chicos, que nosotros hemos sido una mala influencia para Emily, Lily y Niky-dijo James en tono de broma- ellas antes eran buenas chicas, y ahora son mas bromistas que nosotros.  
  
-Ahora somos merodeadoras ¿no?-dijo Emily sonriendo a James, Sirius y Lupin.- y los merodeadores y las merodeadoras siempre hacen bromas impresionantes.  
  
Pero mas allá de las bromas y los juegos, este curso todos tenían algo mas en la mente, este curso seria importante para su futuro, tenían los EXTASIS y aparte eran miembros (junior) de la orden del Fénix, y eso era algo que traía responsabilidad. Sabían que algo grave estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, algo relacionado con los magos tenebrosos, y aunque de momento sabían que podían disfrutar y bromear dentro de los seguros muros de Hogwarst, todos tenían la certeza de que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse con este problema. 


	2. Escapadas nocturnas

Bueno, pues aqui esta el capitulo 2, muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, besitos para Lily Posesa, Elizabeth Black, Ayu Weasley, Kitthy_Clow, Pongasdiccted, Hermionetxu, VIOLETA_POTTER, Isa, Marie Ann; carlita Heart, Mar_2005, ARIADNA CAMATS, fermione, Thurisaz7, Kairi Akade, Pansy_Felton y todos lo demas...  
  
Muchos besos, espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones, (que personaje les gusta mas, que situación, etc.) No se olviden! Reviews.  
  
Capitulo 2: Escapadas nocturnas.  
  
Tal y como habían dicho en la primera cena de séptimo curso, los merodeadores y las merodeadoras comenzaron en segura a elaborar la primera broma del curso contra los Slytherins. Las primeras en ponerse en marcha fueron Lily y Emily, que al día siguiente ya estaban en la biblioteca buscando en la sección de pociones los ingredientes para la poción del sueño. Buscaban rápidamente en los libros porque justo después tenían clase de pociones y tenían ganas de saber quien era el nuevo profesor o profesora que sustituiría al profesor Daken.  
  
-Bueno, si llegamos tarde a clase siempre podemos poner la excusa de que estábamos repasando la asignatura ¿no?-dijo Lily mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro titulado "Pociones para todas las Ocasiones".  
  
Mientras las dos muchachas buscaban, un grupo de chicas de Slytherin entraron en la biblioteca y les echaron una mirada despectiva a la que Emily respondió con un gesto muy grosero con el dedo anular. Las Slytherins se acercaron, al frente de ellas iban Bellatrix y Narcisa:  
  
-Ten cuidadito con lo que haces Salander- dijo amenazadoramente Bellatrix- últimamente las que son como tu no están muy bien vistas, y si no te andas con ojo, puede que te pase algo, como el año pasado, ¿fue divertida la maldición cruciatus?  
  
-Si, fue encantadora- dijo Emily desafiante poniéndose de pie- ¿quieres probarla? Estaría encantada de echártela para que vieras lo estupendos que son sus efectos.  
  
-Me las vas a pagar- dijo Bellatrix  
  
-¿me estas amenazando?-dijo Emily encarándosela.  
  
Lily, como acto reflejo se levanto y se coloco al lado de su amiga, enfrentándose también a las Slytherins.  
  
-Si-dijo Bellatrix- te estoy amenazando a ti, y también a ti Evans y a todas las asquerosas sangre sucias como vosotras, así que andaros con cuidado.  
  
-Lo mismo te digo Bellatrix- dijo Lily- sabes que quien se mete con nosotras lo paga, recuerdo que el curso pasado te pasaste una temporadita con el pelo verde- dijo Lily recordando una broma que les hicieron a las chicas de Slytherins el año pasado- pues a lo mejor este año te dejamos calva, por chula de mierda.  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todas las Slytherins que habían sufrido las bromas de los merodeadores y las merodeadoras con mucha intensidad el curso anterior, sobre todo desde que Lily despertó del coma.  
  
-Cállate Evans, si no quieres caer en un coma del que no puedas despertar- intervino maliciosamente Narcisa.  
  
-Y tu cierra tu asquerosa bocaza si no quieres que te la parta a ostias- dijo Emily quien recordaba muy dolorosamente el tiempo en el que su amiga estuvo en coma.  
  
Las Slytherin se fueron lanzando improperios contra las dos merodeadoras y llamándolas sangres sucias, cuando se hubieron ido Emily se volvió a sentar con cara abatida:  
  
-no me puedo creer que esas dos cucarachas imbeciles de Narcisa y Bellatrix sean primas de Sirius- dijo Emily- el es lo único bueno que tiene el apellido Black.  
  
Lily se sentó también preocupada:  
  
-No me parece justo-dijo la pelirroja- que lo único que podamos hacer para defendernos sean estas estupidas bromas, ellas nos amenazan de muerte y nosotras solo podemos amenazarlas con dejarlas el pelo verde. Nada de esto merece la pena- dijo abatida mientras cerraba el libro de "Pociones para todas la Ocasiones".  
  
-Si que merece la pena-dijo Emily animando a su amiga- ellas nos tienen miedo, si no hiciéramos esto tendrían a todos los hijos de muggles asustados, pero nuestras bromas les frenan, somos una amenaza para ellos, si no hiciéramos esto andarían por ahí echando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, pero saben que si nos hacen algo corren el riesgo de amanecer calvos, o que toda la sala común de Slytherin se llene de cucarachas o de que sus jugadores de Quddich tengan que jugar el ultimo partido con la cara como Marujita Diaz. El que les hagamos bromas sirve para que no tengan el control del colegio, para que los hijos de muggles puedan estar tranquilos, porque saben que si les pasa algo, los merodeadores y las merodeadoras le harán una buena a los Slytherin, aunque eso signifique que nos tengan especial manía a nosotras...  
  
-Somos algo a si como las protectoras de los hijos de muggles-dijo Lily animándose un poco y volviendo a abrir el libro de "Pociones para todas la Ocasiones".  
  
-Exactamente- corroboro Emily- es lo único que podemos hacer, las bromas son nuestra única arma de combate.  
  
-Además no podemos quedarnos quietas mientras los Slytherins van por ahí amenazando- dijo Lily buscando en el libro con mas efusividad- para eso somos futuros miembros de la orden del fénix.  
  
-¡Eso es!-dijo Emily animando a su amiga y buscando también ella en otro libro.  
  
Cuando llevaban un rato buscando Lily dio de repente un grito de triunfo que sobresalto tanto a Emily que casi se cae de la silla.  
  
-¡La he encontrado!-dijo Lily eufórica enseñándole el libro a su amiga- Mírala, poción del sueño, aquí-dijo señalando el libro.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Emily- copiemos los ingredientes.  
  
A Lily y Emily se les paso el tiempo volando, cuando de repente se dieron cuenta de que llegaban tardísimo a clase de pociones. Se levantaron corriendo y guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas, y también la lista de ingredientes. Cuando iban camino de las mazmorras, se encontraron con Lupin, que también llegaba tarde y parecía algo agobiado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Emily a Lupin mientras los tres se dirigían a toda prisa las mazmorras.  
  
-Que no se donde he narices he metido el libro de pociones, y esta nuestra habitación toda revuelta y es imposible encontrar nada- dijo Lupin con fastidio, y luego cambiando de tema dijo- y vosotras que sois siempre tan puntuales ¿Cómo es que llegáis tarde?  
  
-Estuvimos en la biblioteca- explico Lily- ya tenemos los ingredientes de la poción del sueño.  
  
-Genial-dijo Lupin-¿creéis que tendremos algún problema con algún ingrediente?  
  
-me parece que todos están en el colegio.-dijo Emily- es decir que no necesitamos nada como flor de lo mas alto del Himalaya ni nada por el estilo, la mayoría de las cosas están en el armario de los ingredientes.  
  
Emily, Lily y Remus llegaron a la puerta de las mazmorras, entraron y vieron a la nueva profesora, era una mujer rubia y con cara de pacifica, pero en ese momento les miraba de modo reprobatorio por haber llegado tarde.  
  
-Llegan ustedes tarde-dijo la profesora poniendo los brazos en jarra.  
  
-Lo siento profesora-dijo Lily poniendo voz de niña dulce e inocente.  
  
La profesora repaso la lista de clase y luego dijo:  
  
-Son ustedes, Lilian Evans, Emily Katherina Salander y Remus Lupin ¿no es así?  
  
Los tres asintieron.  
  
-Bueno pues siéntense y que no se vuelva a repetir la impuntualidad, hoy por ser el primer día no les quitare puntos-dijo la profesora con benevolencia- yo soy la profesora Loofer y les daré pociones este año.  
  
-Encantada de conocerla profesora Loofer-dijo Lupin encantado de que no le hubieran quitado puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
-Bueno, sus compañeros están sentados ya en grupos de cuatro, ustedes tres siéntense con Logbotton que aun esta solo- dijo la profesora.  
  
Así que Emily, Lily y Lupin formaron grupo con Frank Logbotton, y se sentaron en la mesa de al lado del grupo formado por James, Sirius, Niky y Peter. La profesora Loofer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir los ingredientes de la poción que tenían que realizar en la pizarra.  
  
.- ¡Psss! ¡Katherina!-llamo Sirius a Emily de manera burlona desde la otra mesa- ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido? ¿Por que has llegado tarde?  
  
-Pues he llegado tarde porque estaba partiéndole las piernas a un graciosillo que me había llamado Katherina- dijo Emily sonriendo amenazadoramente.  
  
-En serio-dijo James -¿Dónde estabais?  
  
-Estábamos en la biblioteca, buscando ya sabes que-dijo Lily que no quería comentar nada por si los estaba escuchando alguien.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto James desconcertado-¿Qué es lo que buscabais en la biblioteca?  
  
-Pues eso-dijo Lily levantando las cejas intentando hacerle entender.  
  
-Joder Lily, explícate-dijo James  
  
-los ingredientes para la poción del sueño-dijo en un susurro- ya los tenemos.  
  
-estupendo-dijo James- después de cenar miramos lo que nos hace falta.  
  
El día paso sin incidentes, después de la cena, los merodeadores y las merodeadoras se fueron a la guarida de la gárgola y repasaron allí la lista de ingredientes. Lily tachaba todo lo que habían ido recopilando a lo largo del día.  
  
-Bien- decía la muchacha- ya lo tenemos casi todo, nos hacen falta solo dos ingredientes.  
  
-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Niky  
  
-Pues...-dijo Lily repasando la lista-nos hacen falta polvos del sueño y una flor de una planta que se llama Somnolinea.  
  
-Polvos del sueño hay en la torre de astronomía-dijo Lupin.  
  
-Y Somnolinea hay en los invernaderos- dijo Sirius quien jugueteaba con el pelo de Emily que estaba sentada en las rodillas del muchacho.  
  
-¿y que hacemos? ¿las pedimos prestadas?-propuso Emily  
  
-No-dijo Lily sentándose al lado de James en el sofá- si las pedimos nos pedirán explicaciones nos preguntaran para que las queremos.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo James- tenemos que robarlas.  
  
-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Niky.  
  
-Yo me voy a la cama-dijo Peter saliendo por la puerta, cosa que a nadie le extraño ya que Peter siempre se escaqueaba cuando se necesitaba ayuda, todos se dispusieron a trazar un plan de robo de ingredientes.  
  
-No se, quizá sea un poco arriesgado ¿estáis todos de acuerdo con el plan de robo que a propuesto James?-dijo Lupin cauteloso.  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con James-se apresuro a decir Lily  
  
James miro a Lily y le sonrió, la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sirius-si hay que robar pues se roba.  
  
-Eso digo yo, estamos robando pero es para una buena causa, yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Emily.  
  
-Yo también-dijo Niky  
  
-Muy bien-dijo Lupin- pues si todos estamos de acuerdo, tracemos el plan.  
  
El plan fue muy sencillo de trazar. Consistía en que esa noche cuando todos estuvieran ya dormidos, Lupin y Niky subirían a la torre de astronomía a coger los polvos del sueño, y Lily, James; Sirius y Emily bajarían a los invernaderos a por la Somnolinea.  
  
Como Niky y Remus tenían que quedarse dentro del castillo y había más posibilidad de que les pillara un profesor, ellos llevarían la capa invisible y el mapa merodeador. Los demás como tenían que salir a los terrenos, no tenían muchas posibilidades de que les pillaran.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo James- pues así lo haremos, a las tres de la madrugada todos en la sala común ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto el muchacho posando la mirada en cada uno de los presentes.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijeron todos.  
  
Salieron de la guarida de la gárgola y volvieron a la sala común, estuvieron un rato allí charlando animadamente, hasta que decidieron irse a "dormir". A las tres de la madrugada Lily se levanto de un salto de la cama, Niky también, y entre las dos despertaron a Emily que no había podido evitar quedarse dormida. Salieron del cuarto de las chicas y bajaron a la sala común donde ya les esperaban Sirius, James y Remus.  
  
-¿Todos listos?-pregunto james cuando las tres muchachas estuvieron abajo  
  
-Si-dijeron todos.  
  
Niky y Remus se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y cogieron el mapa, cuando vieron que estaba el terreno despejado salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigieron hacia la torre de astronomía:  
  
-tenemos que andarnos con cuidado-dijo Lupin mirando el mapa mientras avanzaban por un corredor- McGonagall anda de guardia dando vueltas por el tercer piso.  
  
De repente escucharon un estruendo, Niky se sobresalto y se paro en seco y la capa resbalo dejando a los dos muchachos al descubierto.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?-pregunto Lupin mirando para todos los lados mientras Niky se apresuraba a cubrirle de nuevo con la capa.  
  
Pronto descubrieron quien había sido el causante del estruendo: Peeves, quien les había visto y soltó una sonrisa socarrona y se puso a gritar. ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA!.  
  
-¡Cállate Peeves!-pidió Niky que observaba en el mapa como el puntito correspondiente a la profesora McGonagall se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaban ellos-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Peeves!  
  
-¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA!.¡SE ESTABAN METIENDO MANO!-gritaba el poltergeist dando vueltas por todos los lados.  
  
-¡Maldito poltergeist de mierda! ¡Qué te calles!-volvió a decir Niky.  
  
¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA!.  
  
-Niky, no hay tiempo-dijo Lupin- hay que salir de aquí corriendo.  
  
-pero nos delatara, le dora a McGonagall que éramos nosotros-dijo Niky.  
  
-Da igual-dijo Lupin-pero al menos conseguiremos los polvos del sueño.  
  
¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA!.  
  
Lupin agarro a Niky de la mano y echaron a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la torre de astronomía, como la capa se les caía todo el rato Lupin opto por quitársela y de ese modo pudieron correr con mas velocidad.  
  
Corrían y corrían por el pasillo, Lupin que corría mas de prisa tiraba de Niky que corría todo lo que podía mientras observaba en el mapa merodeador el puntito de profesora McGonagall que se acercaba hacia donde estaba Peeves.  
  
Aunque ellos ya estaban lejos de allí, posiblemente Peeves le dijera a la profesora quien eran los estudiantes que estaban fuera de la cama.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta de la torre de astronomía, pero estaba cerrada:  
  
-¡Alohomora!-susurro Niky con rapidez.  
  
La puerta se abrió y ella y Remus entraron y cerraron desde dentro, se sentaron en el suelo, muy cansados por todo lo que acababan de correr, Niky echo un vistazo al mapa, la profesora McGonagall ya se encontraba en el lugar donde ellos habían sido descubiertos por Peeves, sin embargo Peeves se encontraba en las mazmorras, lo que quería decir que la profesora había llegado tarde, no había encontrado al poltergeist ni tampoco les había encontrado a ellos.  
  
-Por que poco- dijo Lupin sonriendo aliviado.  
  
-¿Por qué Peeves se habrá largado en lugar de chivarse?-pregunto Niky desconcertada.  
  
-Peeves no es un chivato- explico Lupin mientras se levantaba del suelo, y ayudaba a levantarse a Niky- le habrá encantado ver nuestra cara cuando nos descubrió y luego la de McGonagall cuando no descubrió a nadie.  
  
Niky y Lupin buscaron los polvos del sueño, los localizaron en un armario, cogieron la cantidad que necesitaban, se pusieron cuidadosamente la capa y volvieron a salir en dirección a la sala común. Su parte del plan ya estaba cumplida.  
  
Lily, James; Sirius y Emily se disponían a cumplir la suya, salieron de la sala común lo más discretamente posible, intentando no armar jaleo, tenían que hacer rápidamente lo más peligroso: salir del colegio. Una vez en los terrenos el riesgo de que les pillaran quedaba bastante reducido. Los cuatro caminaban de puntillas. Intentaban estar en silencio por si se acercaba algún profesor poder escuchar sus pasos antes de que llegara a donde estaban ellos. De repente escucharon un estruendo y a Peeves gritar arriba. ¿habrían pillado a Niky y Lupin?. La profesora McGonagall salio precipitadamente de su despacho y ellos tuvieron que esconderse, los cuatro muy apretujados en un pequeño armario, hasta que la oyeron pasar refunfuñando contra Peeves. Cuando vieron el camino libre corrieron escaleras abajo, miraron si había alguien en el vestíbulo:  
  
-terreno despejado-susurro James asomando la cabeza discretamente detrás de una armadura para ver si había alguien en el vestíbulo.  
  
Los cuatro bajaron la escalera, cruzaron el vestíbulo, abrieron la gran puerta de entrada y salieron a la calida noche de los terrenos de Hogwarst. Ya esta, allí no había peligro, nadie les escuchaba y los profesores no solían hacer rondas por fuera. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente los cuatro, mientras caminaban hacia los invernaderos:  
  
-¿Creéis que habrán pillado a Niky y a Remus?-pregunto Lily algo preocupada.  
  
-No creo-dijo Sirius optimista- llevaban el mapa, ellos sabrían que McGonagall se acercaba, les habrá dado tiempo a huir.  
  
-Además llevaban la capa invisible-dijo Emily.  
  
La noche era agradable, aun hacia calor de verano y olía a flores y campo, el único sonido era el de el canto de los grillos y el lago estaba tranquilo, con apariencia de piscina.  
  
Llegaron a los invernaderos.  
  
-¿Dónde se guarda la Somnolinea?-pregunto James.  
  
-Creo que en el invernadero tres- contesto Emily.  
  
Se dirigieron al invernadero tres, y la puerta, como no podía ser de otra manera:  
  
-¡Mierda!-dijo Sirius-¡esta cerrada!  
  
-¡Alohomora!-susurro Lily.  
  
Pero la puerta no se abrió:  
  
-Debe estar protegida contra estos hechizos-dijo Emily- ¿y ahora como entramos?  
  
James se quedo observando el grande e imponente invernadero 3, y descubrió que en la parte de la izquierda, había una ventana, a unos tres metros de altura, que estaba abierta.  
  
-Sirius y yo nos colaremos por esa ventana-dijo James con decisión mirando a las muchachas- y vosotras dos os quedáis aquí vigilando.  
  
-¿Vigilando el que?-dijo Emily que no le hacia mucha gracia lo de ser excluida de el robo- ¡al calamar gigante?  
  
-Yo entro-dijo Lily  
  
-y yo-dijo Emily  
  
-¿y porque no entramos todos?-propuso Sirius.  
  
-no sabemos si esto tiene algún sistema de seguridad-dijo James de manera sensata- esta muy protegido, puede que cuando entremos salte algún tipo de alarma y cuantos menos estemos dentro mejor.  
  
-De acuerdo-acepto Emily resignadamente- me quedo vigilando.  
  
-Si, pero aun así hay un problema, yo tengo que entrar- dijo Lily.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto James.  
  
-Pues que la Somnolinea debe de ser cortada de una manera especial, haciendo un cálculo del número de pétalos.- explicó Lily.  
  
-¿tu sabes hacerlo?-pregunto James  
  
-Si-dijo Lily sonriendo triunfante.  
  
-Vale, pues entrar vosotros dos y yo me quedo aquí vigilando con Em- dijo Sirius.  
  
James y Lily treparon como pudieron por las cristaleras del invernadero 3, y saltaron hacia el interior, trataron un rato en localizar la Somnolinea, entre tantas flores en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero la encontraron: era una preciosa flor azul que desprendía un aroma que relajaba y atontaba.  
  
James y Lily se quedaron un rato mirándola planta, era realmente una flor preciosa, y mirarla relajaba muchísimo, se quedaron ahí quietos mirando la planta hasta que Lily se dio cuanta de que James se estaba quedando dormido de pie.  
  
-¡Despierta!-dijo ella zarandeándole.  
  
El muchacho despertó sobresaltado, realmente los efectos de aquella planta eran innegables.  
  
Estuvieron cortando flores durante un rato, con mucho cuidado, porque se quedaban dormidos de repente. Lily se quedo dormida una de las veces y cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra una maceta:  
  
-¡Lily!-dijo James agachándose al lado de la chica preocupado por el tortazo que se acababa de meter- ¡Lily! ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si- dijo Lily sonriendo al muchacho y levantándose del suelo mientras bostezaba- reacuérdame que nunca me acerque a estas flores si estoy cerca de un precipicio.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo James sonriendo aliviado al ver que Lily estaba bien.  
  
La muchacha de repente le dio un beso.  
  
-¿Y eso?-pregunto James encantado  
  
-Por ser tan bueno-dijo Lily dándole otro.  
  
James siguiendo el ejemplo de la muchacha le dio otro beso.  
  
-¿y eso?-pregunto Lily sonriendo  
  
-Por...-pero James no pudo terminar la frase por que cayó al suelo dormido de nuevo por el efecto de las flores.  
  
Lily se agacho apresuradamente para despertarlo, y cuando despertó James pudo acabar la frase:  
  
-...por que te quiero-dijo el muchacho.  
  
Después de un rato de besos y desmayos consiguieron llenar una bolsa de Somnolineas y la cerraron bien para no seguir durmiéndose por el camino de vuelta al la sala común. Salieron por la ventana del invernadero y buscaron a Emily y Sirius que debían estar allí montando guardia, pero no estaban, los encontraron detrás del invernadero 2 besándose acaloradamente:  
  
-¡muy bien!- dijo Lily poniendo los brazos en jarra disimulando una sonrisa- ¡así es como se vigila!  
  
Emily y Sirius pararon de besarse y miraron a James y a Lily que venían llenos de arañazos y golpes de las veces que se habían caído al suelo por el efecto de la planta:  
  
-Es que...no había nada que vigilar...no venia nadie-dijo Emily tratando de excusarse.  
  
Lily fingía indignación, james sonreía divertido ante la situación.  
  
-Pero como quieres que me quede vigilando si me ponéis a una compañera de vigilancia tan preciosa como esta, y que encima es mi novia, uno tiene tentaciones...-dijo Sirius.  
  
Todos volvieron al castillo entre risas, pero cuando pasaban cerca del lago, que tenia una pinta estupenda en una noche tan calida como esa, a Sirius se le empezó a ocurrir una idea, y Emily que ya conocía a su novio reconoció al instante esa mirada maliciosa en los ojos del chico mientras miraba el lago:  
  
-Sirius, ni se te ocurra- dijo Emily a modo de advertencia que sabia muy bien lo que a Sirius se le estaba pasando por la mente, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.  
  
-¿Qué no se me ocurra el que?-dijo el muchacho fingiendo inocencia.  
  
-hacer lo que estas pensando hacer- dijo Emily alejándose prudentemente del lago.  
  
-¿y como sabes tu lo que estoy pensando?-dijo el acercándose a ella.  
  
-Porque te conozco-dijo ella riendo y alejándose aun más del lago.  
  
Pero ya era tarde, Sirius cogio a Emily por la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas, y echo a correr hacia el lago mientras cantaba: "al agua patos, al agua patos". Lily y James observaban divertidos la escena de Emily gritando entre risas: "No Sirius" y Sirius corriendo en dirección al lago. Emily pataleaba, gritaba y reía, llegaron a la orilla de el lago, y Sirius la tiro a ella al agua y acto seguido se tiro el también.  
  
-¡Como te pille te ahogo Sirius Black!-dijo Emily nadando hacia el.  
  
Empezaron a hacerse ahogadillas mutuamente, y a darse besos como locos, James que observaba la escena desde fuera decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y agarro a Lily como pudo, y ambos cayeron también al agua. Los cuatro estuvieron un rato nadando, y zambulléndose, Emily y Sirius intentaron cabalgar sobre el clamar gigante, pero se les escurría, todo fue divertido hasta que algún tipo de bicho acuático agarro la pierna de Lily, y casi la ahoga, gracias a que james estaba cerca y lanzo un maleficio rápido contra el bicho marino. Entonces decidieron que era mejor volver al castillo, mojados y entre risas, antes que ahogados y salieron del agua. 


	3. La primera gran broma del curso

HOLA!!! Siento haber tardado tando en actualizar, pero es que estoy de exámenes, dentro de poco tengo la selectividad, fueron las fiestas de mi pueblo....en fin, estuve algo liada, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo tres, un beso muy fuerte para todos.  
  
Capítulo 3: La primera gran broma del curso.  
  
Con todos los ingredientes reunidos, incluidos los polvos del sueño y la Somnolinea, los merodeadores y las merodeadoras, incluido Peter que una vez había pasado la parte arriesgada volvió a unirse para la parte divertida (aunque sin colaborar mucho), comenzaron ha hacer la poción en la guarida de la gárgola.  
  
La poción tardo seis semanas en estar lista, en ese tiempo, el calor veraniego que habían disfrutado hasta entonces comenzó a transformarse en un frío invernal impresionante, caían enormes nevadas que cubrían los terrenos del colegio de un blanco tan blanco que hacia daño a la vista. Este frío tenia sus ventajas, ya que los merodeadores se pasaban el día o bien acurrucados junto al fuego, o bien haciendo batallas de nieve en los terrenos, en las batallas se establecían dos bandos, chicos contra chicas, y resultaba especialmente divertido observar a Sirius y a Emily que resultaban especialmente violentos. En las batallas de nieve solían ganar siempre las chicas, por que hacían estrategias algo tramposillas, como por ejemplo:  
  
Una tarde mientras jugaban, los chicos estaban venciendo, Lily ya estaba derribada y tenia a James prácticamente encima, Niky estaba siendo acorralada por Lupin y por Peter, y Emily y Sirius mantenían una batalla mas o menos igualada.  
  
-Ríndete-decía Sirius a su novia mientras le lanzaba nieve- aunque tú me ganes, Niky y Lily ya han perdido, ¡Esta vez vamos a ganar los chicos!  
  
Sirius tiro una enorme bola de nieve a Emily que cayo al suelo de culo:  
  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-No-dijo Emily fingiendo que no podía levantarse- creo que me he torcido el tobillo.  
  
Sirius paro inmediatamente la batalla y fue a socorrer a su novia, que cuando el estaba descuidado se le tiro encima, james se despisto por el grito de Sirius y Lily recupero su posición y comenzó a tirarle nieve sin piedad, y Niky distrajo a lupin con una estratagema similar a la de Emily y finalmente acabaron venciendo las chicas una vez mas.  
  
-No es justo-protestaba James mientras volvían al castillo para la cena- vosotras siempre ganáis porque hacéis trampas.  
  
-No son trampas-explicaba Lily-son estrategias de combate.  
  
-Mas vale maña que fuerza-concluyo Niky.  
  
-os voy a dar yo a vosotras estrategias de combate- replico lupin sonriendo amenazadoramente.  
  
Dos semanas después, la poción del sueño estaba lista, y todos los merodeadores y las merodeadoras se reunieron en la guarida de la gárgola para decidir como y cuando la echarían en la comida de los Slytherins. Todos estaban sentados en los sofás, excepto Lily que removía la poción.  
  
-Yo creo que antes de nada deberíamos comprobar si funciona, si esta bien hecha-dijo Niky.  
  
-¿y con quien la probamos?-pregunto James.  
  
-Pues con Peter-dijo Emily como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo  
  
-¿Cómo?-dijo Peter gritando como una rata a Emily-¿pero tu eres tonta o es que te has golpeado la cabeza?  
  
-Peter, cuidadito con insultar haber si te voy a tener que partir la cabeza- intervino Sirius defendiendo a Emily.  
  
-¡Pero es que no la has escuchado!¡Quiere que yo me beba esa poción!-volvió a chillar Peter asustado.  
  
-Me parece lógico que te la tomes tu-dijo Emily sin alterarse en absoluto- ya que los demás nos arriesgamos yendo a buscar los ingredientes, y tu no hiciste nada, ahora es a ti al que le toca arriesgarse y probarla.  
  
-¡Pero no...-Peter miraba a los demás en busca de apoyo- yo no....!  
  
-Me parece lo mas justo- dijo James dándole la razón a Emily.  
  
-Y a mi-dijo Lupin.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo hacemos de un modo democrático?-pregunto Niky diplomáticamente- haber, ¿votos a favor de que Peter sea nuestro conejillo de indias?  
  
Todos levantaron la mano, exceptuando a Peter.  
  
-¿Votos en contra?  
  
Solo Peter levanto la mano.  
  
-Lo siento Peter, seis contra uno-dijo James sonriendo  
  
-¡Estáis todos locos!-dijo Peter indignado.  
  
-Venga hombre, no te enfades Peter, si no es para tanto-dijo Lupin.  
  
Lily relleno una botellita de poción y se la paso a Peter, quien la bebió mientras miraba a Emily con odio, pero ella no se percato porque en ese momento jugaba distraídamente con el lóbulo de la oreja de Sirius.  
  
Peter bebió la poción.  
  
-¿y bien?-pregunto Lupin a Peter-¿sientes sueño?  
  
-No siento nada-dijo Peter  
  
-¿creéis que no ha salido bien?-pregunto Lily algo decepcionada.  
  
-esperar un momento-dijo Niky-tarda un minuto en hacer efecto.  
  
Efectivamente, a los sesenta segundos aproximadamente, Peter cayó al suelo, justo a los pies de Lily, profundamente dormido. Lily observo un segundo a Peter, luego paso por encima suya como si fuera una caja de cartón tirada en el suelo:  
  
-Muy bien, funciona-dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-Vale- dijo James poniéndose de pie enérgicamente-ahora tenemos que echarla en las comidas de los Slytherins.  
  
-¿ahora?-pregunto Sirius que parecía muy a gusto tirado en el sofá mientras Emily jugueteaba con su oreja.  
  
-No, si te parece esperamos a fin de curso-dijo James sarcástico.  
  
Llenaron la poción con dos garrafas y salieron de la guarida de la gárgola, ignorando a Peter que seguía dormido y tirado en el suelo. Tuvieron mucha suerte y no se cruzaron con nadie, pero al llegar al pasillo de las cocinas vieron a tres prefectos de Huffelpuff vigilando.  
  
-¡Mierda!-se quejo Sirius- con esos tres ahí no podemos pasar, seria muy descarado si nos vieran pasar con dos garrafas de poción.  
  
Emily observo a los prefectos de Huffelpuff.  
  
-los conozco- dijo la muchacha- son Alexander McAthur, William Week y el rubio se llama Jack Henderson.  
  
-¿y de que los conoces?-pregunto Sirius algo celosillo.  
  
-Pues veras-explico Emily- Alexander fue novio de Niky durante dos semanas cuando estábamos en primer curso...  
  
-Es verdad-dijo Niky como si lo recordara de una manera no muy agradable-es un poco tonto.  
  
-¿Fuiste novia de ese?-dijo Lupin sin poder ocultar un tono de celos similar al de Sirius.  
  
-Cuando estábamos en primero, y durante sólo dos semanas-dijo Niky tranquilizadora.  
  
-William Week lleva enamorado de Lily desde quinto curso...-continuo explicando Emily  
  
-A ese le mato-dijo James amenazadoramente.  
  
-Que el este por mi no significa que yo este por el- aclaro Lily dando un breve beso en los labios a James que pareció calmar la agresividad del muchacho.  
  
-Y Jack Henderson...- dijo Emily, hizo una pausa y miro a Sirius como diciéndole que no se pudiera histérico- se me declaro el año pasado y me pidió salir-dijo la chica muy deprisa.  
  
-¿COMO?-dijo Sirius-¿EL AÑO PASADO? ¿PERO ESE TIO NO SABE QUE TIENES NOVIO?  
  
-no seas histérico Sirius-dijo Emily- cuando me lo pidió tu y yo no nos hablábamos, estábamos enfadados por lo de la apuesta ¿lo recuerdas? Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de James y antes de que la graciosa de Lily nos encerrara siete horas en el armario de clase de pociones.  
  
-y le dijiste que no ¿verdad?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Pues claro-dijo Emily- a mi me gustas tu aunque seas un idiota testarudo.  
  
Sirius sonrió de medio lado y Emily se acerco, le dio un beso y le susurro:  
  
-Haber si te vas a pensar que tu eres el único que tienes fans.  
  
-Niñata-dijo Sirius devolviéndole el beso.  
  
-Bueno-interrumpió lupin- ¿y que hacemos para quitarnos a eso tres prefectos de encima? Hay que distraerlos de algún modo.  
  
-Lo haremos nosotras-dijo Lily decidida- como están colados por nosotras, vamos y les decimos que si nos acompañan a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna y cuando este el terreno despejado vosotros entráis a las cocinas y os las apañáis para que las dos garrafas de poción acaben en la cena de los Slytherins.  
  
-De eso nada-dijo James que no parecía muy convencido de que tuvieran que pasear bajo la luz de la luna con nadie.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?-dijo Lily.  
  
-No-dijo James- pero es que...  
  
-Tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada, en cuanto hayáis acabado lanza chispas rojas por cualquier ventana y nosotras les damos largas a los tres prefectos y nos reunimos con vosotros para cenar-dijo Lily.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo james a regañadientes.  
  
-yo tengo una idea mejor-dijo Sirius-por que no vamos les freímos a puñetazos y ya esta, yo me pido a Jack Henderson.  
  
-Y yo a Alexander McAthur-dijo Lupin.  
  
-No podéis ir pegando a la gente por ahí así por que si-dijo Niky.  
  
Las tres chicas fueron hacia los tres prefectos de Huffelpuff, mientras los tres merodeadores observaban escondidos con las garrafas como sus novias coqueteaban con otros para intentar distraérselos y llevárselos de allí.  
  
-Como al Jack Henderson de los cojones se le ocurra tocarla voy y le parto las piernas-dijo Sirius observando como Emily charlaba con el Huffelpuff.  
  
-Tenemos mucha suerte de que tres chicas tan maravillosas nos hallan preferido a nosotros en lugar de a cualquier otro de esos que les tiran los tejos, que no son pocos- dijo Lupin mirando a Niky.  
  
-¿no os sentís un poco idiotas aquí escondidos observando a nuestras novias coquetear con otros?-pregunto James mirando a Lily.  
  
-Piensa que es fingido, que ellas realmente no coquetean, solo intentan distraerles- dijo Lupin intentando tranquilizarles.  
  
-Como la toque le mato- volvió a decir Sirius.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas convencieron a los Huffelpuff y salieron a pasear, mientras tanto, James Sirius y Lupin entraron en las cocinas y mientras Lupin distraía a los elfos como podía, james y Sirius se encargaron de echar la poción en la comida que iba destinada a la mesa Slytherin. Cuando salieron de las cocinas los chicos corrieron a soltar chispas por las ventanas, y Lily; Emily y Niky se despidieron como pudieron de los Huffelpuff y fueron a encontrarse con sus novios.  
  
-¿Cómo ha ido?-pregunto Emily.  
  
-Bien- dijo Sirius algo seco- ¿y a ti como te ha ido con el Jack Henderson?- dijo con rentintin.  
  
Emily se quedo un momento parada ante el tono de Sirius y luego sonrió y le abrazo.  
  
-me gusta cuando te pones celoso, te pones muy guapo- dijo la chica.  
  
-¿Mas guapo que Jack Henderson? dijo Sirius como un niño que acaba de salir de una pataleta.  
  
-Mucho mas guapo, tu eres cien mil veces mas guapo, mas listo, mas simpático...-dijo Emily complaciente.  
  
-Vale, vale, no me hagas la pelota que no te pega nada.- dijo Sirius encantado de que Emily le diera piropos por una vez.  
  
-¿Que tal el Week?-pregunto james a Lily intentándose hacer el indiferente pero sin conseguirlo.  
  
-No me gusta Wiliam Week- dijo Lily por si quedaba alguna duda.  
  
-¿y por que no?-dijo james como si no acabara de creérselo.  
  
-Pues porque William Week no es James Potter, y a mi me gusta james Potter- explico Lily y james sonrió.  
  
Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor, mientras Niky intentaba explicarle a Remus porque le prefería a el antes que a Alexander McAthur.  
  
Habían decidido hacer la broma cuando no había exámenes, porque así se les pillaban el castigo seria menor, además ya prepararían otra broma para los exámenes, esto era solo el principio, la primera broma del curso, que iba a ser bastante impresionante para ser la primera..  
  
Los seis empezaron a comer, echando furtivas miradas a los Slytherin, dentro de poco, la poción haría efecto....  
  
James miro a Snape, que se el primer bocado de su comida en la boca, dentro de unos segundos, estaría dormido sobre su plato.  
  
Ninguno de los seis hablaban, comían en silencio, , mirando a los Slytherin y esperando que la poción surtiera efecto, dentro de unos segundos...  
  
Se echaban miradas tensas y de complicidad, Emily sonreía al ver a Narcisa y a Bellatrix comer sin sospechar que dentro de poco se quedarían dormidas.  
  
Lily miraba el reloj, contando los segundos, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno ...  
  
Todos los Slytherin empezaron a caer dormidos, Snape cayo sobre la mesa profundamente dormido manchando todo su grasiento pelo de salsa de tomate, Malfoy cayo al suelo en una postura muy cómica produciendo gran estruendo, todos los Slytherins, uno por uno, fueron cayendo al suelo, o sobre la mesa, profundamente dormidos ante la sorpresa de los alumnos de las demás casas y de los profesores que miraban atónitos la escena.  
  
Bellatrix había caído dormida sobre un plato de sopa, mientras que Narcisa tenia toda la cara introducida en una mouse de chocolate y roncaba fuertemente.  
  
Los profesores se levantaron de sus mesas e intentaron despertar a los Slytherins.  
  
-No podrán despertarlos-susurro Niky a Remus- la poción es muy potente, estarán dormidos por lo menos una semana.  
  
En el gran comedor comenzó a crearse un gran revuelo, los estudiantes de todas las demás casas se agolparon alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin, observando como los profesores trataban de despertar a los Slytherins, todos cuchicheaban ante lo divertido de la escena, algunos reían abiertamente comentando los ronquidos de algunas, o las posturas cómicas en las que habían quedado dormidos algunos, la mayoría de los alumnos sospechaba que los merodeadores habían tenido algo que ver en el asunto, y eso les hacia mas gracia todavía.  
  
-La primera gran broma del año de los merodeadores- susurraban divertidos los unos a los otros.  
  
Sirius y Emily se levantaron de la mesa de Gryffindor y se acercaron a la de Slytherin, Sirius llevaba una cámara de fotos, pretendían sacar fotos de las posturas más cómicas para luego hacer pancartas y colgarlas en el vestíbulo. Sirius se abría paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que se agolpaba, Emily iba detrás de el, comenzaron a hacer fotos de los Slytherins dormidos mientras el resto de los estudiantes reían divertidos. La profesora McGonagall se harto, y mando a todos los estudiantes a sus salas comunes, pero a nadie le importo irse a la cama sin cenar la broma había sido un éxito.  
  
*** Tal y como había vaticinado Niky, los Slytherins estuvieron dormidos una semana, y cuando salieron de su sueños, lo primero que se encontraron fue unas grandes pancartas de ellos mismos dormidos en ridículas posturas que alguien había colgado en el vestíbulo. Parecían especialmente avergonzadas las chicas de Slytherin que no les hacia mucha gracia que todo el mundo les viera a tamaño gigante roncando, además de tener que aguantar las constantes bromas del resto de los estudiantes que hacían comentarios mordaces. Los merodeadores y las merodeadoras fueron felicitados por la primera gran broma del siglo. La fresca de Huffelpuff corrió a felicitar efusivamente a Sirius pero el se deshizo de ella como pudo. Todos estaban contentos, la broma había sido un éxito total, pero la alegría les duro poco:  
  
Les pillaron.  
  
-¿pero quien se ha chivado?-preguntaba Niky indignada cuando Sirius les dijo que la profesora McGonagall les había llamado a su despacho.  
  
-No pueden acusarnos de nada- replicaba Lily- no hay testigos.  
  
-Si que los hay- dijo Remus- los elfos domésticos le han dicho a McGonagall nosotros tres estuvimos en las cocinas.  
  
-Eso significa que vosotras tres estáis libres- dijo james- no hay nadie que os implique y nosotros no os vamos a delatar.  
  
-Pero no podemos dejar que carguéis con la culpa vosotros solos- dijo emily- todos lo hicimos, todos pagaremos.  
  
-De eso nada-dijo Sirius- vosotras estáis libres, además, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a los castigos.  
  
Pero las chicas estaban decididas a delatarse ellas también y recibir todos el castigo, sin embargo los tres muchachos no pensaban dejar que sus novias hicieran esto, y las encerraron en su cuarto mediante un encantamiento. Sin embargo, se olvidaron de que las tres chicas eran excelentes brujas y las chicas consiguieron romper el encantamiento, finalmente se delataron a la profesora McGonagal que les miraba a los seis con cara de cabreo cuando las chicas le confesaron que ellas también habían participado en la broma.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que les ha sucedido señoritas?-dijo mirando a las muchachas- con lo responsables que eran ustedes antes, ahora andan constantemente haciendo trastadas con estos gamberros.  
  
Entonces la profrosora McGonagall se fijo que emily y Sirius estaban agarrados de la mano, al igual que lily y james y Niky y remus.  
  
-Ya se lo que les ha sucedido...-dijo McGonagall intentando contener una sonrisa.  
  
***  
  
El castigo que les impuso la profesora McGonagall fue limpiar el vestuario de los Slytherins el sábado por la tarde, todos limpiaban sin mucho empeño mientras tatareaban canciones de grupos musicales y James y emily usaban una fregona como micrófono.  
  
De repente escucharon a alguien hablar , algunos Slytherins en el vestuario de al lado, todos callaron sin poder evitar escuchar lo que decían los Slytherins.  
  
-Si, el señor tenebroso a mandado instrucciones- decia uno- se van a enterar estos idiotas...  
  
sobre todo esas sangres sucias-decia el otro.  
  
Luego se marcharon, Emily se dejo caer sobre un asiento algo deprimida, murmurando:  
  
-ya estoy harta de todo ese royo de los sangre sucia.  
  
Sirius se apresuro a sentarse a su lado diciéndole:  
  
-Son idiotas, no le hagas caso.  
  
-Ya estamos otra vez con eso del señor tenebroso-dijo Lily algo alicaída  
  
-Quizás deberíamos informar a Dumbledore de esto-dijo james acariciando tiernamente la melena pelirroja de su novia- de que les hemos oído hablar de un señor tenebroso y todo eso.  
  
-Si, es necesario que lo sepan, debemos informar a la orden de que Hogwarst sigue sin ser un lugar seguro para la gente- dijo Emily.  
  
-Nosotros iremos a informar-dijo Niky soltando la bayeta que tenia en la mano y llevándose a Remus hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Hubo un instante de silencio, los cuatro, James, Lily, Sirius y Emily recordaban la experiencia vivida el curso pasado dentro de un laberinto propiedad de los Slytherins. Había sido horrible, las muchachas habían sido torturadas y Lily había pasado mucho tiempo en coma a causa de esto. A los cuatro les asustaba pensar que algo así volviera a ocurrir, pero los Slytherins estaban dispuestos, sin lugar a dudas, a volver ha hacerlas daño. 


End file.
